


The End.

by voidsocks



Series: Miraculous/Love Square One Shots. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akuma Attack, Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsocks/pseuds/voidsocks
Summary: Inspired by "Lay me down by Sam Smith but you're crying at dawn because you can't stop thinking about that person" on youtube.Adrien quickly learns that it is all too easy to lose someone you never thought you had.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous/Love Square One Shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I do recommend listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ims6UEoxLDM while reading!

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ims6UEoxLDM>)

**_Yes, I do, I believe_ **

**_That one day I will be where I was_ **

**_Right there, right next to you_ **

-

It was almost as if the air was no longer there. His breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw her body fly to the ground. She wasn’t moving. Why wouldn’t she move? She had to get up. Time itself seemed to stop, all he could see was her unmoving body. She looked so peaceful, despite the bruises, blood and wounds that littered her porcelain skin. One of her ponytails had come out during the struggle, causing dark hair to spill and stick to the blood dripping down her face. Was this real? Did he really lose her? This had to be a nightmare. It couldn’t be real. He couldn’t lose her, he refused to.

-

**_And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_ **

**_The moon, and the stars are nothing without you_ **

**_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_ **

-

He was running, right to her. He had to get to her, he had to save her. She couldn’t leave him, he couldn’t take it. As her transformation wore off, her eyes met a familiar green pair. Her hand hesitantly reached up to his face, Chat’s face softened, he peered down at the beautiful woman he had come to know over the last 8 years of working together. His hand lightly covered Marinette’s which laid rest on his own face. Her mouth moved, as if she was to say something to him but could not get the words out. After what seemed like hours, she simply stopped.

-

**_No words can explain the way I'm missing you_ **

**_Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_ **

**_These tears, they tell their own story_ **

-

His own eyes widened, he frantically tried to wake her up, to get her to move, to say something. At that moment he didn’t care about the akuma, nor his own identity, so as his miraculous beeped for the last time, he simply screamed. A heart wrenching, full body yell which caused everyone to stop and look at him, he tears he was holding back suddenly escaping. He bent over her body, frantically trying to feel a heartbeat, see a movement, anything that would tell him his lady was alright. Alya, Chloe and Nino would never forget his face that night.

-

**_Told me not to cry when you were gone_ **

**_But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_ **

**_Can I lay by your side, next to you? You_ **

-

He made sure the funeral was perfect, standing there in the back, listening to everyones speeches, staring at the framed photo of the love of his life who laid there, in a casket. It shouldn’t have ended like this. He should’ve saved her. Why didn’t he save her? He failed her. He failed Ladybug, he failed Marinette.

-

_**And make sure you're alright** _

_**I'll take care of you** _

_**And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight** _

-

He stared at the ceiling, he seemed to do that more often than not nowadays. The dried tears that covered his face made it feel tight. Everything felt too much, the feeling of his sheets made him want to scratch off his skin. Everything felt wrong, it was too loud, too much. Plagg looked over at him in silence. He wouldn’t say anything, he knew it would be wrong.

-

_**I'm reaching out to you** _

_**Can you hear my call, boy?** _

_**This hurt that I've been through** _

_**I'm missing you, I'm missing you like crazy, you** _

-

He sat on the Eiffel Tower, in the same spot they used to meet, alone. His eyes stalked the streets, following everyone, hoping one of them would be his lady. That one would turn around and show the bright bluebell eyes he had seen every day and grown to love, whether on Ladybug or Marinette.

-

_**Can I lay by your side?** _

_**Next to you, to you** _

_**And make sure you're alright I'll take care of you** _

_**And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight** _

-

The mass amount of Ladybug merchandise he owned was tormenting him, all the gifts Marinette had given him stared at him from his bed. He screamed, pacing around his bedroom, violently sobbing as he moved. His breathing quickened. All he could see was her body, laying there, then her smile, her reaction to his flirting. She was taken from him, torn away so quickly. He picked up a vase in his room and quickly threw it against the opposite wall. As the glass shattered, his final piece of hope did too. Adrien sank to the floor, curling up and sobbing. His cold, empty apartment reminding him of his eternal loneliness. She never even got to find out who he was. They never got to get married and have hamsters together. They got nothing. Absolutely nothing. Eventually, he had crawled into a bed, crying himself to sleep.

-

_**Oh, lay me down tonight** _

_**Lay me by your side, whoa** _

_**Lay me down tonight** _

_**Lay me by your side** _

_**Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you** _

-

Adrien awoke with a gasp, tears streaming down his face. He stood up and walked to the balcony, looking at the moon. As he stood there, a figure walked up behind him, softly touching his shoulder. The hand traced his skin, all the way up to his cheek, touching him the same way Marinette had. He nuzzled into the hand as the presence moved in front of him. He looked down at her.

“Oh Chaton…” she sighed with worry. Their eyes met.

“You know I would never leave you alone.”

Marinette’s eyes glimmered in the moonlight, she looked ethereal. Her skin glowed, her hair flowing and shining, she was a goddess. He was simply at her mercy. He would worship her for all of eternity. As her lips met his, he knew that was exactly what he would do.

“I love you, Adrien”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is completely up for interpretation, is it actually her? Is it a dream? You decide.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> ~ Porrim <3.


End file.
